Encuentros y citas
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Las probabilidades de que algo así sucediese habían sido bajas desde el principio. — Inui Sadaharu/Ryuuzaki Sakuno.


**Encuentros y citas**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para el reto de 10pairings en LJ.

Encuentros y citas

Las probabilidades habían sido bajas desde un comienzo.

Normalmente era alguno de segundo año y no él que debía ir hasta la tienda deportiva a recoger algo.

Aun así, esta vez era necesario que alguien se cerciorase de que esta vez sí fuesen los implementos correctos y que no les enviasen nuevas redes de tenis de mesa en lugar de redes de tenis, como había sucedido la última ocasión en la que Ikeda no había verificado lo que había recibido debido a las prisas de terminar con el recado y la errónea creencia sobre lo que iba a recoger.

Las posibilidades de que el encargado de recoger algo tuviese que ir durante las horas de entrenamiento siempre eran de menos del catorce por ciento, pero una lesión menor que no le impedía realmente participar en las prácticas y la excesiva preocupación de Oishi habían hecho que sucediese a pesar de ello.

Las probabilidades de que el club de tenis femenino enviase a alguien el mismo día que para lo mismo eran del veintidós por ciento, mas el que enviasen solamente a una de sus miembros era mucho menor, aunque podía aumentar ligeramente entre menos hubiesen ordenado en la tienda deportiva.

Y el que dicha persona fuese la nieta de Ryuuzaki Sumire era solo una posibilidad entre diecisiete, ya que era de primer año y eso la hacía una candidata para los recados del club tan válida como las demás de su misma edad.

Aquella mezcla de bajas probabilidades fue lo suficiente para causarle suficiente sorpresa y curiosidad como para esperar a que le entregasen a ella el pedido del club femenino.

Había hecho bien, sin duda, porque las cuatro bolsas llenas de toallas y bolas eran livianas mas incómodas de cargar para una sola persona.

Y así fue que terminaron caminando lado a lado, en contra de las bajísimas probabilidades de que eso sucediese.

-—

Aunque Inui no tenía suficiente información de Ryuuzaki Sakuno, ni tampoco había sentido un interés en ella aparte de sus interacciones con Echizen Ryoma y los datos que estas les proporcionaban, no dudó en ofrecerse a ayudarle.

No tenía razones para no hacerlo cuando iban en la misma dirección y él tenía un brazo libre. Y viendo la forma en que cambiaba los paquetes de mano cada cierto tiempo, las posibilidades de que ella no estuviese acostumbrada a llevar consigo más de una bolsa -especialmente una tan abultada- eran de más del setenta por ciento.

—Según mis cálculos también puedo llevar eso —dijo Inui, señalando las otras dos bolsas en las manos de Ryuuzaki Sakuno, causando que ellas trastabillase un poco debido a la sorpresa al escucharlo.

—N-no, estoy bien —aseguró ella, sonrojándose ligeramente y agradeciéndole de inmediato por su ofrecimiento.

Aun así era obvio que no lo estaba. Su rostro continuaba enrojecido, sin duda debido al calor, la caminata que ya había sido de más de diez minutos y la incomodidad de tener sus manos copadas.

Quizás también se debía a la falta de resistencia, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—Podemos descansar unos minutos —sugirió Inui de repente, en lugar de intentar convencerla con toda la información -no concluyente- que tenía.

—¿Eh? —exclamó sorprendida— Pero...

—Si después tomamos el bus número cinco podremos regresar a tiempo —la interrumpió, señalando el paradero al otro lado de la calle y la pastelería en la cuadra siguiente.

No tenía suficiente información para poder predecir su respuesta, pero por lo poco que la había visto y la forma en que había rechazado su ayuda, sospechaba que ella aceptaría luego de titubear un poco.

Y así fue.

—Le traeré algo, senpai —dijo Sakuno, dejando sus paquetes sobre una silla una vez le pidió que la esperara allí, y luego añadió con una sonrisa tímida—: En agradecimiento.

Fue el haber traído solamente suficiente dinero extra para el bus y alguna bebida lo que lo llevó a aceptar, aunque en cuanto ella se alejó él sacó la libreta que llevaba consigo para anotar los precios que podía ver desde su asiento y así poder pagarle después. Preferiblemente ese mismo día o a más tardar el siguiente.

Una vez hecho eso no había más que hacer aparte de vigilar que nadie tumbase al pasar el fardo con las redes que había dejado apoyado contra su propia silla, pero la costumbre lo llevó a fijarse en su alrededor.

Inui examinó el lugar casi distraídamente, contando rápidamente el número de mesas, advirtiendo que la mayoría eran para dos y percatándose en lo que podía ver de los aparadores desde su asiento; luego pasó a las personas.

Como era de esperase debido a la hora, la mayoría de los clientes eran estudiantes. Algunos de secundaria, otros de preparatoria e incluso un par de universitarios, notó.

Con la excepción de tres grupos, uno de ellos en la barra contra la ventana y los otros dos en mesas; uno de ellos estaba tan rodeado de libros como de comida. Los demás clientes eran parejas.

Era poco propio de él tardar tanto en notar algo que, quizás, eran tan evidente para cualquiera que le echase un vistazo a la pastelería. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que aquel local se estuviese convirtiendo en un lugar popular para citas después de clase, pero para poder afirmarlo tendría que investigar entre los alumnos de Seigaku y otros colegios vecinos.

¿Ryuuzaki Sakuno sabría algo de ello? Inui dirigió su mirada hacia ella, considerando cuestionarla sobre ello, pero pronto aquella interrogante fue remplazada por algo distinto: Una vez ella regresase, ¿se verían como una pareja más?

Era una pregunta tan fútil que Inui acomodó sus gafas de reflejo, avergonzado de siquiera considerarla, pero eso no llevó a que alejase su mente de ello.

Los hechos básicos -el haberse encontrado, sugerir ir a una pastelería y el que alguien invitase a otro- lo hacían algo demasiado similar a una cita, pero...

—Las posibilidades de que pueda ser considerada una cita son del cuatro por ciento —murmuró para sí mismo, luego de repasar las circunstancias y añadiendo a sus cálculos los pocos datos que tenía de Ryuuzaki Sakuno y su obvia admiración -y posible enamoramiento- por Echizen Ryoma.

Todavía con su mirada en ella, mientras ella esperaba pacientemente por su pedido, analizó nuevamente la situación y no pudo evitar preguntase algo más.

¿Podría aumentar ese porcentaje?

Viendo la cantidad de paquetes y teniendo en cuenta que los esperaban de regreso antes de que finalizasen el entrenamiento del día, era obvio que las probabilidades de lograrlo eran bajas.

Pero quizás no era imposible conseguirlo otro día.

Al fin de cuentas, el té y el pastel que ella le ofreció cuando regresó a la mesa lo dejaban en deuda con ella y ese simple hecho le podía brindar la oportunidad perfecta para intentarlo.


End file.
